dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arsenal vs Batgirl
Arsenal vs Batgirl 'is ZombieSlayer23's 19th DBX! Description ''Season 2 Episode 4! DC vs DC! These 2 may not be as well known as their original fighters, such as Batman and Green Arrow, but they can still kick ass in the heat of battle. Which sidekick of a popular DC character will win? Who do you want to win? Arsenal Batgirl Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Cue: Sly Cooper Thieves In Time OST - 3 - Paris by Rooftop) Arsenal leaped from the rooftops, awaiting a bank robbery to be in motion. Harper was only waiting for when he identified the individuals; Oliver had told Roy that there would be a robbery in around 20 minutes, so Roy got on the case and went to the scene. And now here he was, on the top of a rooftop with his red bow tilted to his side. Footsteps were sounded behind him, leaving him to flip forwards and aim his bow on the target. ???: What is a young boy like you doing out here? The female sound came to appearance, revealing Batgirl. The female fighter pulled out two of her batarangs and rested them on her shoulder. Arsenal rolled his eyes and pulled a trick arrow onto his bow. Arsenal: And what's a pretty lady doing not minding her own business? Batgirl smiled and hurled both of her batarangs at Arsenal, Arsenal firing back with his trick arrow. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Beyond 2099) Arsenal's trick arrow revealed to be an Anchor arrow, bashing the batarangs away from sight and the object was jammed into Batgirl's gut. Batgirl groaned before crashing backwards, slamming into the ground and causing rubble to fly everywhere. Arsenal quickly pulled out another trick arrow as Batgirl slowly got up. Arsenal's trick arrow was Dry Ice, which didn't suit well with explosive batarangs. The arrow was exploded by one batarang, while the other flew at Roy. Roy leaped to his right, but it was too late. The batarang activated and Roy was blasted backwards in mid-air, causing him to crash onto the top of another building. As Roy picked himself up, Batgirl threw a rope right around Roy's ribs, tangling him up in a mess. Batgirl then harshly pulled backwards, causing Arsenal to fly backwards towards Batgirl. Batgirl slammed her fist right into Arsenal's gut, busting him through the ground of the roof and into the cement. Batgirl flew downwards as well and gripped Arsenal's grin tightly. Batgirl: You're gonna enjoy this. '' Batgirl kicked herself upwards off the walls, landing on top of the roof once more. With a final heave, Batgirl sent Roy crashing into the ground, a bone was heard cracking. Arsenal shouted in pain before Batgirl continued to punch Roy repeatedly, blood squirting out of Arsenal's nose. Roy had had enough. Roy slammed his foot right into Batgirl's gut, launching her backwards and into the air. Roy leaped into the air as well, reaching Batgirl in no time. He wrapped his legs on Batgirl's shoulders and pummeled her into the ground, Batgirl's entire body in a mess below Roy. Batgirl yelled in pain before Arsenal jammed an explosive arrow right into Batgirl's leg, causing an explosion to ignite. Both fighters were launched backwards, crashing into the ground. (Cue: Theme of Iron Man - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Arsenal jerked upwards, ready for battle once more. As Batgirl was slowly getting up, Roy slammed his fist right into Batgirl's head, knocking her into the ground once more. Roy then fired a Needle Arrow right into Batgirl's gut, damaging her greatly. Batgirl collapsed her full body weight onto the ground before getting herself picked up by the sleeve by Harper/ Arsenal: ''Ehehe, die in a hole! Arsenal landed an Axe Kick right into Batgirl's head, launching the female through a window and into a rotating chair, causing her to slam head first into the wall after the spinning chair. Arsenal leaped into the building as well, his bow by his side and another trick arrow placed on it. Batgirl quickly flung her batarangs at the lights, dimming the lights completely and bringing darkness to the screen. ???: You can't hide forever.... ???: Per say? Loud cracks of bones were heard, blood heard staining the ground. Groans and fists flinging were also heard, the only thing you could hear. Finally, Arsenal was sent crashing out the window, all of his arrows escaping his back. Batgirl flung out the window as well, ready to finish the battle off once and for all. Arsenal jammed his fist into Batgirl in mid-air, and the 2 exchanged several blows. Batgirl ended up winning the exchange and sent Roy crashing through the roof of a car. Roy slowly got up, reaching for his arrow, but when Batgirl stomped her boot right into Roy's right arm, the boy screamed in pain. Veins pumping, rage erupting throughout his system, Roy landed picked Batgirl up by the neck and drop kicked her across the street. Batgirl was sent crashing through several landposts before coming to an abrupt halt, rubble exploding from the ground. Unable to move, Batgirl could only watch before Roy glared down at the heap of mess Batgirl was in. Arsenal: Rest.... Arsenal walked downwards to the small crater and picked up Batgirl by the neck once more. Arsenal: In.... Arsenal jammed a trick arrow into Batgirl's head, severely damaging the female fighrer. Arsenal: Pieces! Arsenal ripped the arrow upwards, brutally slicing Batgirl in half. Roy watched as the two broken pieces of Batgirl drooped to the ground, causing Roy to collect all of his arrows and put them back behind his back. Arsenal: All in a days work! DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Roy Harper AKA Arsenal! Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights